ultimatepopculturefandomcom-20200216-history
Midtown High School
Midtown High School (also known as Midtown Science High School and Midtown School of Science and Technology) is a fictional school appearing in American comic books published by Marvel Comics. The school is depicted as being located in Forest Hills. It is commonly depicted as the high school of Peter Parker, Flash Thompson, and Liz Allan in comic books and other media. History The fictional school is located in Forest Hills in New York City, New York. The school first appeared in Amazing Fantasy #15 by Stan Lee and Steve Ditko.Saffel, Steve. Spider-Man the Icon: The Life and Times of a Pop Culture Phenomenon (Titan Books, 2007) , p. 21. According to comic book historian, Peter Sanderson, Lee based the fictional school on Forest Hills High School in New York City. Notable characters Faculty Students Other versions Ultimate Spider-Man Midtown High School appears in Ultimate Spider-Man. Just like the mainstream comics, it depicts Peter, Flash and Liz Allan as students. Unlike the mainstream comic book, characters such as Gwen Stacy, Eddie Brock, Mary Jane Watson and Harry Osborn also debut in the high school instead of the Empire State University. X-Men member Kitty Pryde is also depicted as attending the high school. The comic also depicts a new character called Kenny "King Kong" McFarlane, who is depicted as best friend of Flash in high school. Mark Raxton is also depicted as a student who attends Midtown High school. Spider-Man Loves Mary Jane Midtown High School appears in Spider-Man Loves Mary Jane. Student faculty includes Peter Parker, Mary Jane Watson, Liz Allan, Flash Thompson, Harry Osborn and Gwen Stacy. Felicia Hardy appears as a tough transfer student. Jessica Jones is a former friend of Mary Jane's who became a goth. Luke Cage has a brief cameo where he flirts with Mary Jane. Ned Leeds and Betty Brant are older students with the former being Mary Jane's ex. A new character named Lindsay Leighton is the school's drama queen who envies Mary Jane's acting ability. Though Firestar appeared in the series, it is unknown if she too is a student. In other media Television * Midtown High School is a major recurring setting in The Spectacular Spider-Man. Unlike most other depictions, this version of the school appeared to be located in Midtown Manhattan judging from Spider-Man's commute in an earlier episode. The series debuts both Principal Davis (voiced by Kevin Michael Richardson) and Aaron Warren (voiced by Brian George) in other media. Other staff included are the class's coach Coach Smith (voiced by Kevin Michael Richardson), and the theater teacher St. John Devereaux (voiced by Jeff Bennett). The recurring students depicted in the series are Peter Parker, Gwen Stacy, Flash Thompson, Liz Allan, Sally Avril, Kenny "King Kong", Hobie Brown, Rand Robertson, Glory Grant, Harry Osborn, Mary Jane Watson, Sha Shan Nguyen and Mark Allan. Eddie Brock was also a graduate of the school before attending Empire State University. The series also debuts students from the comics Seymour O'Reilly (voiced by Steve Blum) and "Tiny" McKeever. * Midtown High School appears in Ultimate Spider-Man. S.H.I.E.L.D. Director Nick Fury appointed S.H.I.E.L.D. Agent Phil Coulson to be the Acting Principal. Another notable staff member is a janitor named Stan (voiced by Stan Lee) who is one of the original S.H.I.E.L.D. Agents. During Season Three, Stan becomes the Acting Principal at the time when Phil Coulson was away on a special mission. Film * Midtown High School appears in the 2002 feature film Spider-Man, where Parker is depicted as a high school senior until graduation. Both he and Harry Osborn appear as best friends while Flash Thompson is depicted as the class bully. Instead of Liz Allan, Mary Jane Watson is depicted as Peter's high school crush and once girlfriend of Flash. It is mentioned that Harry had to go there after flunking out of many private schools. * Midtown Science High School appears in The Amazing Spider-Man and The Amazing Spider-Man 2 along with the viral marketing of the films. The students in the film are Peter Parker, Flash Thompson, Gwen Stacy, Sally Avril and a shy student named Missy Kallenback. * Midtown School of Science and Technology also appears in Spider-Man: Homecoming, which takes place in the Marvel Cinematic Universe, with Peter as a sophomore. His classmates include Flash Thompson, Liz Allan, Ned Leeds, Cindy Moon, Jason Ionello, Seymour O'Reilly, Tiny McKeever, Sally Avril, Abe Brown, Betty Brant, Charles Murphy and a new character named Michelle Jones (portrayed by Zendaya). Liz is a Senior and Flash is a Junior as opposed to both of them being in the same grade as Peter and his friends. In this version MSHS is a STEM school with many of Peter's classmates, who are usually depicted as being unenthusiastic about science, being depicted as science graduates. Faculty includes Roger Harrington, Coach Wilson, Mr. Cobbwell, Monica Warren and Barry Hapgood, the shop class teacher. The school's principal is Principal Morita, who is shown to be a descendant of Howling Commandos member Jim Morita. * Several students of Midtown School including Peter, Ned, Sally, Cindy and Tiny appear in Avengers: Infinity War where they are on a field trip to MOMA and suddenly spot a Q-Ship piloted by Ebony Maw, which prompts Peter to go and investigate. References External links * Midtown High School at Marvel.com * Midtown High School at Marvel Wiki * Midtown High School at Comic Vine Category:Spider-Man Category:Marvel Comics locations Category:Queens, New York in fiction Category:Fictional high schools